merlinfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lancelot
'Sir Lancelot du Lac '''war ein Freund von Merlin und Guineveres erste Liebe, später wurde er ein Ritter der Tafelrunde. Biographie Zusammentreffen mit Merlin Merlin wird im Wald von einem Greif angegriffen und von Lancelot gerettet. Gemeinsam gehen die beiden nach Camelot, denn Lancelots Wunsch ist es, Ritter zu werden. Doch da dieser nicht von edler Herkunft ist, wird es ihm nicht gestattet sein, jemals Ritter zu werden. Da Merlin in Lancelots Schuld steht, versucht er, ihm zu helfen. Es gelingt ihm, Lancelot durch Zauberei in den Status eines Adeligen zu heben, und so kann Lancelot an den stattfindenen Ritterspielen teilnehmen. Lancelot kämpft gegen Arthur und geht siegreich aus diesem Kampf hervor. Demzufolge wird er von König Uther zum Ritter geschlagen. Das vorgelegte Adelssiegel wird jedoch von Geoffrey of Monmouth, dem Bibliothekar, überprüft und als Fälschung identifiziert, woraufhin Lancelot in den Kerker gesperrt wird. Unterdessen attacktiert der Greif die Dörfer und kommt dem Schloss von Camelot immer näher. Arthur glaubt, dass nur ein Kämpfer von Lancelots Format die Bestie töten kann und bittet ihn um Unterstützung. Als Lancelot gegen den Greif kämpfen muss, verzaubert Merlin seine Lanze, und so gelingt es Lancelot, den Greif zu besiegen. Er findet jedoch dabei auch heraus, dass Merlin ein Zauberer ist und verspricht ihm, dass er es nie jemandem erzählen wird. Nach diesem Vorfall verlässt Lancelot Camelot mit der Begründung, er wolle sich selbst beweisen, dass er ein würdiger Ritter sei. Lancelot und Guinevere Nach seinem Verschwinden von Camelot reist Lancelot durch das Land und verdient sein Geld durch das Schwertkämpfen in Unterhaltungsspielen. Schließlich begibt er sich in die Dienste von Hengist, ein schrecklicher Mann, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt Guinevere auf seinem Anwesen gefangen hält. (siehe Folge "Lancelot und Guinevere") Lancelot schleicht sich in Gwens Gefängniszelle und findet heraus, dass Hengist und seine Banditen sie für Lady Morgana halten und Uther dazu bringen wollen, für sein Mündel Lösegeld zu bezahlen. thumbGwen jedoch glaubt nicht daran, dass irgendjemand auch nur einen Schilling für sie bezahlen würde und meint, dass Hengist sie töten würde, wenn er herausfindet, dass sie gar nicht Morgana ist. Lancelot verspricht Guinevere, dass er das nie zulassen würde, und dass er sie retten werde. Als er und Guinevere zu fliehen versuchen, muss Lancelot jedoch zurückbleiben und gegen einige Banditen kämpfen. Er und Guinevere küssen sich und gestehen einander ihre Gefühle. Beide werden von Hengist gefangen genommen und zum Tode verurteilt. Zu ihrem Glück tauchen Merlin und Arthur noch rechtzeitig auf, denn Arthur, der schon eine Weile verliebt in Gwen ist, hätte es nicht ertragen können, wenn sie gestorben wäre. Arthur und Merlin gelingt es, Lancelot und Guinevere zu retten und die vier fliehen zurück nach Camelot . Unterwegs jedoch bemerkt Lancelot, dass Arthur Gefühle für Guinevere hegt und sie diese auch erwidert. In einem Gespräch mit Merlin erfährt er auch, dass die beiden durchaus ineinander verliebt sind, und er meint, dass er sich nicht zwischen die beiden stellen werde, und dass es wohl am besten wäre, wenn er weiterziehen würde. Er bittet Merlin, Gwen die Nachricht zu überbringen, dass einige Dinge vielleicht nicht sein können, aber dass sie sein Leben für imme verändert habe. Darauf verlässt Lancelot Arthur, Merlin, Gwen und die Serie und taucht erst am Ende der dritten Staffel wieder auf. Morgana erobert Camelot Wir treffen Lancelot im Staffelfinale der dritten Staffel "Arthurs Stunde schlägt " wieder an. Auf ein Schreiben von Merlin kehrt er mit seinem Freund Percival zurück. Camelot ist in die Hände von Morgana gefallen und Merlin, Arthur und der Rest werden von den Rittern von Morganas unsterblichen Armee verfolgt. Merlin, Arthur, Lancelot und dem Rest gelingt es jedoch schließlich, die Ritter abzuhängen. Sie gelangen zu einem alten Schloss, wo Arthur schwört, dass er die unsterbliche Armee besiegen wird, um seinen Vater zu retten. Lancelot begreift nun, dass Arthur und Guinevere sich definitiv sehr nahe stehen, als er die beiden beobachtet, wie sie sich küssen. Als sich alle um die Tafelrunde setzen, ist Lancelot der erste, der aufsteht, und Arthur verkündet, dass er mit Stolz für Arthur kämpfen würde, weil dieser ihm schließlich beigebracht hat, was es bedeutet, ein Ritter zu sein. Daraufhin wird Lancelot (mit Percival, Elyan und Gwaine ) das zweite Mal von Arthur zum Ritter geschlagen. Später bespricht er mit Merlin einige Pläne für die anstehende Schlacht und meint, dass Merlin derjenige sei, den Arthur zum Ritter schlagen sollte. Schließlich ist Merlin der tapferste Mann, den Lancelot je gekannt hat. Kurz darauf brechen alle auf, um Camelot zu retten. Als die Schlacht gewonnen und Morgana besiegt wurden, reitet Lancelot zum alten Schloss zurück und bringt Gaius und Guinevere sicher nach Camelot. Dieses Mal bleibt Lancelot endgültig in Camelot und wird einer von Arthurs treusten Rittern und besten Freunden. Ritter der Tafelrunde Lancelots Schatten Persönlichkeit Lancelot hat einen sehr ausgeprägten Sinn für das Rechte und das Schlechte. Er war von der Idee, seinen Status in der Gesellschaft zu verleugnen, nur um ein Ritter werden zu können, nie wirklich begeistert. Auch missfiel es ihm, für etwas gelobt zu werden, was ein anderer getan hat. Daher weigert er sich auch, als Held verehrt zu werden, als Merlin den Greif getötet hat, auch wenn jeder denkt, Lancelot wäre es gewesen. Lancelot ist ehrlich, höflich und respektvoll gegenüber anderen Leuten. Er denkt immer zuerst an andere als an sich selbst, sogar dann, wenn die anderen ihn ungerecht behandelt haben. Lancelot würde sein Leben riskieren, um die Menschen zu retten, die ihm etwas bedeuten. Er entdeckte seine Gefühle zu Guinevere schon sehr früh, doch weigerte sich, sie zuzugeben, weil er sich nicht zwischen Arthur und Gwen stellen wollte. Er opfert sogar sein eigenes Leben, weil er Gwen versprochen hat, Arthur mit seinem Leben zu beschützen. Kilgharrah hat großen Respekt vor Lancelot und meint, dass er der tapferste und ehrenvollste Ritter sei, der je gelebt hat. Auch wenn Lancelot bestimmt ein sehr mutiger Mann ist, ist er doch auch etwas unsicher, denn er zweifelt zuerst an Kilgharrahs Worten, was wiederum zeigt, dass er auch sehr bescheiden ist. Trivia * Sein Beiname ''du Lac, der nur im Englischen vorkommt, bedeutet auf Französisch "vom See", was möglicherweise auf den See von Avalon anspielt. Sage Wir treffen Lancelot das erste Mal in den Werken von Chrétien de Troyes , einem französischen Autoren, an. Da Chrétien erst im 12. Jahrhundert gelebt hat, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass es Lancelot je gegeben hat. Nichtsdestotrotz ist er einer der berühmtesten Personen der ganzen Artussage. Lancelot (auch Launcelot, Lanzelot, Lanzelet, Lancillotto etc. genannt) wird als er stärkste, tapferste und beste aller Ritter beschrieben. Bekannt geworden ist er wohl vor allem durch die Affäre mit Guinevere, obwohl dieser Part ursprünglich Mordred gehörte. Laut späteren Werken (nach Chrétien) ist die Affäre zwischen ihm und Guinevere einer der Gründe für die Zerstörung der Tafelrunde und damit schließlich der Untergang von Arthurs Herrschaft. Lancelot ist in den meisten Texten der Sohn von König Ban von Benwick und seiner Frau Elaine von Benwick (nicht zu verwechseln mit Elaine von Corbenic, die Mutter von Lancelots Sohn Galahad!) Als Kind wird er auf den Namen Galahad getauft, den Namen Lancelot bekommt er erst später. Schon sehr früh wird Lancelot von der Dame vom See geraubt, großgezogen und schließlich von ihr an Arthurs Hof geschickt, wo er einer von Arthurs Rittern wird. Er freundet sich mit Gawain (Gwaine ) und wird nebst diesem zu einem von Arthurs besten Rittern. Sehr bekannt ist die Geschichte von Lancelot und Elaine von Corbenic. Elaine, die große Gefühle für Lancelot hegt, verführt ihn eines Nachts, als er sie für Guinevere hält und zeugt mit ihm einen Sohn namens Galahad, der später den Heiligen Gral findet und als der reinste aller Ritter gilt. Die Affäre zwischen Lancelot und Guinevere wird schließlich von Mordred und dessen Halbbruder Agravaine ans Licht gebracht, woraufhin Lancelot und Guinevere fliehen. In seiner Wut tötet Lancelot versehentlich Agravaine, Gaheris und Gareth (Gawains und Mordreds Brüder), bereut seine Tat aber im Nachhinein sehr. Von seinem Freund so sehr verletzt, überredet Gawain Arthur, gegen Lancelot Krieg zu führen. Darauf verlässt Arthur sein Reich und überlässt es Mordred, der jedoch alles anderem im Sinn hat, als darauf Acht zu geben. Kaum ist Arthur weg, besteigt Mordred selbst den Thron und will Guinevere heiraten, diese weigert sich jedoch. Arthur sieht sich darauf gezwungen, nach Hause zurückzukehren und gegen Mordred Krieg zu führen. Gawain, der mehrmals erbittlich gegen Lancelot gekämpft hat, verzeiht diesem schließlich auf seinem Sterbebett und bittet ihn, Arthur im Krieg gegen Mordred beizustehen. Lancelot reist daraufhin Arthur nach, doch als er ankommt, ist es bereits zu spät und Mordred und Arthur haben sich in der Schlacht von Camlann beide umgebracht. Nach Camlann zieht Guinevere in ein Kloster und sagt Lancelot, dass sie nun keusch und ehrenvoll leben werde. Lancelot selbst wird ebenfalls ein Priester, doch als Gwen schließlich stirbt, magert er vor Kummer und Trauer so sehr ab, dass es auch mit seinem Leben vorbei ist. Galerie Lancelot34.jpg Lancelotdulac.png lancelot_by_twilightxgirl-d338vtx.jpg Lancelot-merlin-on (2).jpg S01 ep05 gwen lancelot merlin 1.jpg Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Die Ritter der Tafelrunde Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Kennt Merlin's Geheimnis Kategorie:Bewohner von Camelot Kategorie:Camelot Kategorie:Ritter Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 3 Kategorie:Charakter Staffel 4 Kategorie:Ritter von Camelot Kategorie:Auferstanden Kategorie:Verzaubert